


The Intern

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Intern Sam - Freeform, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Office Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam Winchester has scored an internship at one of the most prodigious law firms in the city: Milton & Novak. One day, Sam catches the eye of senior partner Castiel Novak and his life is turned upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Cockwarming.

Getting an intern position at Milton & Novak had been a dream come true for Sam Winchester. One of the top law firms in the city, interning for them over the summer break was going to look excellent on his resumé and he’d counted on that simple fact. But what Sam had not counted on was catching the attention of one of the senior partners: Castiel Novak.

Not that Castiel could really ignore Sam when the young man had somehow made his way into Castiel’s private bathroom on the top floor and noisily proceeded to fuck himself on his fingers in said bathroom. No, that was the kind of thing that was impossible to ignore. When Castiel had caught Sam in the act, rather than call security, Castiel had locked the bathroom door; asked Sam if he wanted to be fucked like the slut he was; strode forward when he said yes, and then taken Sam on the spot. Bending him over the sink and using the lube Sam had brought with himself for the purpose of “alone time”.

Only it hadn’t turned out to be so alone and now Sam was dogged by azure eyes everywhere he went. Castiel had rearranged Sam’s internship so that the two of them could spend as much time together while Sam was at Milton & Novak. Maybe there were whisperings among some of the more gossipy members of staff that something was going on between them. But things still got done, so how could they be doing anything other than handling clients’ cases over the summer?

Some senior partners had morning golf games. Castiel had Sam.

Work got done, because Castiel was good. Castiel Novak knew how to handle himself; had such steely control over himself and his subordinates that his ship always ran smoothly. He had gotten into the habit of locking his office door for hours at a time, but the work got done and so nobody asked why.

And therefore nobody walked in on Sam and Castiel when Sam was naked from the waist down, ass impaled on Castiel’s cock while Castiel worked. The lawyer was similarly undressed. This had become their pre-lunch ritual, Sam sat there on Castiel’s lap while Castiel reviewed client notes; made his own notes for court appearances; talked on the phone, wrote emails and a host of other tasks that were the domain of a senior law partner.

It was Sam’s job to arrive at the office every morning ready for Castiel. Alongside getting showered, dressed and fed at home, Sam would spend twenty minutes prepping himself before putting on his suit. He would open himself up, fingering himself open while he jerked off. Afterwards, Sam would plug himself up with a large silicone plug. The ritual meant that Castiel could sheath himself inside Sam as soon as they were alone every morning.

“Yes, the P.I. Crowley hired has already been sniffed out by Pamela. Not that our client has anything to worry about, Bradbury was clearly entrapped by a headhunter and she hasn’t even done anything yet. We’ll get them to drop the suit, no problem, so don’t worry, Gilda. Okay, talk soon.” Castiel hung up and put his phone back down in its cradle. The lawyer checked his emails, peering just over Sam’s shoulder as he did.

Inbox cleared, Castiel took a moment to rock up into Sam and there was an audible squelch from the lube in his hole. “So, Sam…” Castiel rocked up into him again. “Should I let you come before lunch today?”

Sam wasn’t expected to reply, he stayed perfectly quiet and still, even though all he wanted to do was push down against Castiel, over and over, and finally come. His own cock was hard and neglected under the desk, tip slick with pre-come.

“You have been very well-behaved this morning,” Castiel continued in his gravelly voice. Sam felt Castiel nod, as if he was agreeing with himself, the movement shifting Castiel inside of Sam. “Yes, I believe you deserve to come on my cock. You may speak, Sam.”

Clearing his throat a little, Sam said, “Please, Cas.”

The nickname got Sam a small chuckle from the lawyer. Castiel pushed his seat back, moving them both away from the desk. Strong arms gripped Sam around his middle as Castiel stood, not allowing himself to slide out of Sam. The strength of the lawyer had surprised Sam at first, but several weeks into his internship Sam found it reassuring and a bit of a turn on. Shifting the two of them back towards the desk, Castiel bent Sam over it and then gripped his hips.

“Perfect… made… for… me… and… my… cock…” said Castiel, each word punctuated by the snap of his hips. The lawyer was fast, but not rough, though the vice like grip of his hands on Sam would probably leave bruises. So long as Sam didn’t wander around in a towel, in the house he shared with his brother, he’d probably be fine.

“Cas… please… need… you… need…” Sam begged, thoughts turning to mush inside his head as his overstimulated sweet spot kept being hit by Castiel.

“That’s it, Sam, you can come. Come for me, sweet boy, come,” Castiel ordered.

There was no disobeying Castiel Novak, senior partner of Milton & Novak. Sam cried, knuckles white as he held onto the desk and finally came, spurts of come hitting the teak and leather of Castiel’s desk.

Hole fluttering around Castiel’s length still buried inside him, Sam moaned as the lawyer continued to thrust in and out of him. The man just didn’t let up as he chased his own pleasure. Each time Castiel bottomed out, he brushed Sam’s sweet spot, making Sam shake with more pleasure than his body could quite handle.

“Perfect boy,” Castiel groaned. Then finally, just as Sam wasn’t sure his legs would hold him up any longer, Castiel spilled into him, shouting loudly as he did. Sam found himself grateful that the room had been soundproofed for client confidentiality. Eventually Castiel stilled inside of Sam, the two of them leaned over the desk and caught their breath.

Without a word, Castiel opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a fresh plug. Slipping out of Sam, Castiel pressed the plug into him without a word. Like he always did when he’d come inside Sam, wanting to remind Sam who he belonged to. They had thirty minutes until they were expected to leave for lunch. Tenderly, Castiel helped Sam about of his shirt, jacket and tie, then undressed himself. Together, they went into Castiel’s private bathroom and showered together.

While kisses were exchanged under the steaming spray, Sam tried not to think about what would happen when summer was over and he had to go back to school. Castiel had never made mention of their future, but today he seemed to notice that Sam wasn’t all there.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Castiel asked as he helped Sam wash his back.

“Just… I don’t want this to be over.”

“Why would this be over?

Sam sighed. “Because I’m an intern and I’ll be going back to college once the summer break is over.”

Strong arms wrapped around Sam from behind and Castiel kissed his neck. “If doesn’t have to be over unless you want it to be.”

“I don’t want it to be over… Cas?”

The lawyer squeezed Sam close. “Weekends. Some evenings. What do you think?”

Sam replied by turning around in Castiel’s arms and kissing his mentor, his Dom, his lover, senseless.

If anyone noticed later at lunch that Mister Novak fed his young intern morsels from his own plate, off his own fork, no one said a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
